<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(AntiHero) From Dusk to Dawn by EsculentEvil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264698">(AntiHero) From Dusk to Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil'>EsculentEvil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bestie got herself and her boyfriend matching PJs for the holidays; so, I got inspired... xD Happy Holiday [Eve]s!!! =D<br/><sub><a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/638310950578126848/antihero-from-dusk-to-dawn">Tumblr Version!</a></sub></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(AntiHero) From Dusk to Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“T’e fuk is t’is?”</p><p>Anti squints down at the red and green items Jackie just laid down on their bed. One is a microfiber button up with black buttons and a matching pair of pants; the other is a microfiber onesie with a thick (aka durable for Jackie) white zipper.</p><p>They match because the bottom half of each piece is a dark green forestscape while the top half is a rich red sky made to look like a woodsy dusk or dawn.</p><p>“Our new pajamas!!!”</p><p>(Anti refuses to touch them at first, saying he’d rather die than match the hero; but, later that night, Jackie finds out that he really just stole his set of pajamas away to put them in <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/187114003238/jsego-and-septic-concepts-1-the-septic-house">his pocket dimension of a bedroom</a> where they’ll be safe.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>